


The Steaming Spring

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Spring, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth has found a hot spring in a secluded corner of Abyss.  She should have known it wasn't just her secret.The soft glow from her lantern was just enough to light this side of the steamy pond.  Removing her clothes, she sighed as she took the step down from the side walked into water, taking her time to get used to the heat.  It was only waist deep in the area she was used to relaxing in, but a rock allowed her to sit all the way up to her neck.  “So good,” she whispered as she leaned her head back to wet her hair and closed her eyes.Yuri had settled himself against the rock where her lantern rested, in plain view of her should she look in his direction.  She had been sitting in the hot water up to her neck, casually dipping her head back off and on for several minutes totally oblivious to him even being there.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Steaming Spring

Byleth quietly walked through the darkened corridors of Abyss without lighting her lantern just yet. Luckily, the few lanterns hanging on the walls, kept enough light to find her way. Ever since she had stumbled upon the hot spring bubbling up at the end of a long and darkened tunnel, mostly blocked and barricaded, she couldn’t help sneaking into it at least a couple of times a month. Always waiting until at least midnight, she would be careful to remain unseen as she traversed the many passages to her destination. 

Carefully stepping over a couple of wooden boxes, she knew she had exactly three more steps before climbing over a large pile of rubble. Then, twelve more steps before turning right. Lighting her lantern, she walked the rest of the way, smiling as she felt the air becoming warm and steamy. “Perfect,” she sighed as she moved to set the lantern down on a large rock. 

The soft glow from her lantern was just enough to light this side of the steamy pond. Removing her clothes, she sighed as she took the step down from the side and walked into water, taking her time to get used to the heat. It was only waist deep in the area she was used to relaxing in, but a rock allowed her to sit all the way up to her neck. “So good,” she whispered as she leaned her head back to wet her hair and closed her eyes. This was just the thing her muscles needed tonight. So much better than the sauna, she decided.

Yuri had settled himself against the rock where her lantern rested, in plain view of her should she look in his direction. She had been sitting in the hot water up to her neck, casually dipping her head back off and on for several minutes totally oblivious to him even being there. He had considered alerting her to his presence, but then again, she was trespassing in his domain. His violet eyes watched as she disappeared back in the water, totally submersing herself before standing. The sight of the water flowing off of her, over her bared breasts, her hands smoothing back over her hair, as she stood in view of him was stunning. 

Byleth drew a deep breath as she opened her eyes and lowered her head to see Yuri watching her. “Yuri,” she said in an even tone as she crossed her arms over her chest in a feeble attempt to cover herself from his gaze.

“Isn’t that adorable,” he commented in an even tone. “Trying to cover up what I have been seeing for several long and enjoyable minutes. You are quite the sight in the glow of this lantern, Professor.”

She frowned as she moved to sit back down on the rock where she would be covered by the water. “I think, after this level of exposure, you should be calling me by my name,” she grumbled. “And you should have made your presence known.”

“Perhaps,” he agreed. “But then again, you are the one trespassing in my little hidden corner of Abyss.” He straightened now and walked to the edge of the water. “Finding you here was a surprise, indeed, Byleth. I was unaware that you had managed to stumble on this little corner. It is a rare occurrence that anyone gets something like this past me.”

“Uh-huh, and am I supposed to be pleased that I managed to do so?”

His chuckle was low as he moved to sit on a smaller rock and pulled off his boots. “You damn well should be,” he pointed out pulling his button down free of his trousers. “Very little gets past me down here.” He looked at her. “I need to keep closer tabs on you, my friend.”

Her brows drew together as she watched him unbutton his shirt and shrug out of it. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” he said as his fingers unbuckled his belt. “I intended on soaking my cares away for a bit this evening. I sure as hell will not let you deter that plan.” He dropped his trousers, smiling as she quickly turned her head to avert her eyes.

Byleth felt an odd sense of nervousness as she heard him sigh not very far from her. Swallowing, she slowly turned her head to find him standing only a few feet away, waist deep in the water, smiling at her and looking every bit as handsomely gorgeous as her sordid little fantasies about him imagined. She cleared her throat and attempted to form a proper sentence, “I was preparing to, I mean before you showed up, I was getting ready to get out and leave.”

“Were you? You haven’t really been in very long.” He moved a bit closer to her now. “I actually didn’t just happen on you but followed you when I saw you skulking down the back corridor through the shadows.” He reached a finger out, brushing it across her knee under the water, smiling when she pulled it away. 

Her eyes slowly lifted from the water’s surface to his. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why?” He reached out now and trailed a slender finger down the curve of her jaw. “The thoughts of seeing you, bathed in the light of your lantern, were turning to reality before my very eyes, Byleth. An opportunity I couldn’t just let slip away.” His chuckle was low and hushed, his fingers now moving down her neck to her shoulder. “I just didn’t have it in me to turn my gaze away from you as you did for me.”

Byleth felt herself nearly shiver despite the warmth of the water while her mind worked through his words. Without thinking about it any longer, she moved to the edge of her perch and faced him. Her hand reached out, under the water to settle on his hip as she tipped her head up to look at him. 

“Stand up, Byleth,” he urged quietly. She hesitated for a moment before standing directly in front of him. Her eyes quickly drifted over his slender, toned torso before lifting to his eyes. “I hope you know what I am wanting from you tonight.” One hand reached to settle on her hips, as hers remained on his, while his other slid around her nape.

Slowly, she leaned toward him, her hands drifting around to his back while her lips met his. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself the pleasure of pressing her body against the length of his while their lips moved together. When they parted, he slightly tipped his head and drew her lower lip between his teeth before releasing it and running his tongue over it. She smiled and dared to touch her tongue to his as he did so, causing him to plunge it into her mouth and gather her closer against him.

A soft purr sounded in her throat as his hands slid down to cup her butt and pulled her hips tightly against his. She could feel his arousal growing and anticipation began to ripple throughout her body. Their lips parted and she moved to nuzzle her face against the crook of his neck. 

“Byleth,” he softly spoke in her ear, “Come with me.” 

She lifted her head as he pulled back and took her hand to lead her to the other side of the pond where the water was only ankle deep. “The water isn’t so hot here,” he explained. “But it is quite a bit darker since the light of your lantern doesn’t reach this far. I didn’t want you to be feeling any ill effects from being in water as hot as this is too long.” He pulled her into his arms again. “And I am far from done enjoying your company tonight.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed as he nibbled her neck. “I was beginning to feel a bit light headed,” she admitted but thought it was because of their interaction.

“Yeah, that was just the thrill of being so close to me,” Yuri teased. 

They lowered to the shallow water where Yuri guided her to rest her head where she wasn’t under water then rested on one elbow and moved one thigh over hers as he leaned against her. Byleth relaxed partially under him welcoming his kiss as his free hand gently kneaded her breast and toyed with an erect nipple. Her fingers laced through his lavender locks while the other hand slipped down his ribcage and came to rest on his hip.

The shallow water lapped against her skin as they moved. Byleth shivered as he trailed his tongue up her throat before capturing her lips with his again. His hand moved from her breast now to skate over her abdomen where he toyed with her navel a moment before continuing his trek lower. He urged the thigh he was not resting over aside allowing him access to finger through her folds. 

She lightly moaned against his cheek while she rocked her hips forward and pressed her thigh into his crotch. “Yuri,” she purred when his finger slid into her. Her teeth gently bit her lower lip as his finger dipped in and out of her and toyed with her clit. She ventured to push her hand down his abdomen and urge him back a bit so she could lightly explore the length of his masculinity receiving a husky moan from him in response that was music to her ears.

She sighed as his lips moved to kiss along her jaw, her neck, and down to her breast where he drew a nipple into his mouth while his fingers teased and rubbed her clit until she felt as if she were going to burst. Slow and deliberate, he moved his fingers, sliding up and down, in and out, and then swirling around her sensitive nub. 

He moved to softly murmur in her ear, “Come on, beautiful, I know you are almost there.” The sound of his voice in her ear only added to the sensations coursing through her entire body. Her rising peak was as heated as the water surrounding her. Her fingers moved to claw into the gravelly bottom of the pond. Waves of passion rolled through her until she exploded heaving a husky moan and jerking into his hand.

“I wish it wasn’t so dark,” Yuri was saying as he moved over her. He felt her hands settle on his hips. “I sure as hell would love to see you.”

“Next time,” she softly responded as her hand wrapped around him and positioned him as she rotated her hips upward. “For now, I’m waiting.”

He loved that she didn’t toy with words. She said what she wanted, and with that, he thrusted into her. Byleth relished the feel of him moving inside of her. The sounds of his sighs the deeper he pushed into her thrilled her. She moved her hands around to his buttocks as she rocked with him. She lightly moaned and drew a deep breath as she pushed against him.

“Damn, so fucking good,” he groaned as he thrilled in the feel of her. She was perfect around him, moving in rhythm with him, testing his discipline to maintain control so he could last as long as possible. The sounds of her soft sighs were music to his ears. Shifting his position, he reached under her and tipped her hips enough to alter the angle as he deliberately pumped her causing his husky groan to fill the air. 

He felt her fingers begin to dig into his hips as he pushed deeply into her. He built his momentum, causing the water around her to slosh and splash over their skin. Pushing deeply into her, he felt her spasm and a long purr pour from her throat. A few more pumps and he pulled free releasing his load in the heated water between her legs before moving to rest beside her as he drew a couple breaths.

“Now it’s my turn to wish it wasn’t so dark,” Byleth said as she moved her hand to feel her way up his arm as he layed on his side facing her. She softly chuckled, “I can’t imagine you with muddied, wet hair.” Her fingers felt his dampened, sandy feeling hair. 

“Is that so?” he responded with a smile. “I can assure you that I have been down in the mud plenty.” He moved now to get up, holding her hand so he could pull her up with him. “However, we are going to clean up a bit before exiting this steamy little paradise.”

Byleth walked with him deeper into the pond where they took a couple of minutes to rinse off. She rinsed out her hair and watched as Yuri popped up out of the water shaking his head as he ruffled his lavender locks with his fingers. Still a definite heart throb she decided as he smiled at her. 

Pulling on her last boot she looked at Yuri as he reached out and grabbed her lantern. “So, now what?”

“Now, we walk out of here.”

Her lips compressed into a thin line a moment. “I think you know what I am getting at, Yuri.”

He drew a slow breath and reached out to pull her against him, his lips meeting hers. “I have no intentions of pretending this didn’t happen.” His eyes looked into hers. “Nor, do I want this to be the last time we spend private time together. You have become special to me.”

Her fingers laced with his as they walked down the corridor. When they approached the turn, Yuri looked at her and smiled. “Lantern out. I’ll let you find your way once we clear the end of the next corridor. Not because I don’t want to be seen with you but because it would be better for you to not be seen lurking in the darkened Abyss with me in the wee morning hours.”

“Do you think I care?”

Smiling at her words, he reached up and pulled her against him. His lips captured hers in a deep kiss before he released her and blew out the lantern. “Go now, love. See you tomorrow.”

She took her lantern from him feeling a wild lift in her spirits at his words as he turned her toward the exit and gave her a gentle push. Her night of a relaxing soak had turned into so much more. Clearing the barricades, she glanced back wishing she could see him one last time before leaving. But no, he was undoubtedly staying in the shadows. Tomorrow. Definitely, tomorrow.


End file.
